<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Venus by biscuitysguise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815437">Venus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise'>biscuitysguise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday Sex, Bottom Yahaba Shigeru, But also, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Hickeys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that's everything, Love Bites, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is a Little Shit, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, They're both so sassy, Top Matsukawa Issei, and honestly yeah he's right, but like don't let it turn u off there's nothing religious abt this fic, mattsun thinks yahaba is sO pretty, numerous calls for god and several descriptions of yahaba as an angel, so like... what else could u have been expecting lol the whole thing is explicit, speaking of explicit, yahaba shigeru is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitysguise/pseuds/biscuitysguise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These types of days are too few and far between, he thinks as Shigeru presses into his side. It’s so nice to simply relax on the couch and hold him, trace against his skin, gently scrape his nails along the different bumps and small scars, the little impurities that serve to remind Issei that Shigeru really is human and not actually a fallen angel. </p>
<p>Sometimes it's hard to tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsukawa Issei/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Venus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday to yahaba and mattsun!! </p>
<p>I apparently didn't realise that it was both of their birthdays on the same day so I abandoned both of the other fics that I had in the works for them in favour of writing this lol. I'm a day late, but I hope the content makes up for the tardiness!</p>
<p>Please enjoy nearly 4k of fluff and smut~ &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Issei wakes up to the aroma of coffee and immediately knows that it’s going to be a good day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because it’s his birthday and work didn’t seem to be incredibly busy, he requested the day off from work, and waking up without an alarm is one of the best feelings. The sun filtering through the window shade casts a soft ambience about the room, everything glowing golden around him. He feels almost weightless, like he’s maybe not entirely awake, until he hears a pan clang in the kitchen and turns towards the sound, smiling at the little crack left in the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything fits together when he realises that his boyfriend isn’t in the bed next to him. Ah, the meals that Shigeru makes are the best. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shigeru</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the best, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei hauls himself out of bed, making his way to the kitchen in nothing other than his boxer-briefs, not bothering to search around for his shirt when he doesn’t see it in the first five seconds of looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine,” Shigeru hums, not bothering to turn from the stovetop. He’s wearing an open button down, the shoulder slipping down to show his neck, otherwise clear skin littered with discoloured bruises and faded teeth marks. The fabric of the shirt just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> covers the entirety of his ass, much to Issei’s dismay. It’s only when he comes up behind his boyfriend to press a kiss to the top of his head that he recognises the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> where his shirt went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Issei mumbles into Shigeru’s soft hair, inhaling sweet vanilla with floral undertones. Just how he always manages to smell so nice even after several rounds of pre-birthday sex Issei will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand. “Although I’m not feeling so much like sunshine. At… any given point, really. I’m the polar opposite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m like… a never-ending void.” Issei pauses, rubbing his cheek against his boyfriend’s hair. “I’m pretty sure there’s a word for that, but I’m too sleepy to come up with it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft laugh comes from the shorter, and Issei can hear the taunt in his voice. “You mean a black hole?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei huffs air through his nose in a laugh. “Yeah, that’s the one. I’d apologise for my lack of knowledge of space vocabulary, but well… I’m not Oikawa, so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just as well,” Shigeru replies. “I much prefer you as a boyfriend, anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei hums softly, squeezing him gently. “Happy birthday, love,” he murmurs off-handedly. And then, with a teasing lilt, “I can’t believe I almost forgot--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You loser, I know you didn’t almost forget. It’s your birthday, too, and I’ve failed as Yahaba Shigeru if I haven’t ingrained in you that our birthdays are the same day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another soft laugh, and then comfortable silence. Issei’s fingers trace bare skin wherever he can find it, smiling into Shigeru’s hair in satisfaction as he feels the muscles twitch under the pads of his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru tilts his head to the side, as if an invitation. Issei is more than willing to nose along the shell of his ear, faintly brushing his lips along Shigeru’s jawline and catching his boyfriend’s sweet stuttered inhale before pressing an open mouthed kiss to a mark leftover from the previous night, just over his pulse. He smiles as Shigeru gasps, one hand coming up to thread his fingers into Issei’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Issei,” Shigeru breathes on an exhale, allowing his head to tip back onto Issei’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller only hums, sucking the supple skin between his teeth and biting gently. “You’re so pretty like this,” he muses, pressing one last kiss to his lover’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Shigeru counters, “Would you like to see the lines down my back, then?” He separates the two eggs in the pan and turns off the heat, sliding each on top of its own bowl of warm rice. He presses one of the bowls to Issei’s chest, taking a moment to rake his eyes across his mostly bare form. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Issei huffs a quiet laugh. “I’m sure the ones down mine could counter yours,” he replies. “Your nails are much longer than mine. They leave more of a lasting impression, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru smiles sheepishly, taking his bruised lower lip between his teeth. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he murmurs, “I don’t intend it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then cut your damn nails!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You liked it,” Shigeru says with an amusedly accusatory eyebrow raised. “Don’t go telling me to cut my nails if you’re going to miss out on a pleasurable aspect of our nights spent together!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A full laugh makes its way through Issei’s chest. “Yeah, fine, whatever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru grins in triumph, raising himself onto his tiptoes to press a kiss against Issei’s cheekbone. “Happy birthday, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you too,” Issei replies, grabbing a handful of his boyfriend’s ass just to watch his expression deadpan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days like this are Issei’s favourite. He has no obligations, he’s not pressed for time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>he gets to spend the whole day with his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These types of days are too few and far between, he thinks as Shigeru presses into his side. It’s so nice to simply relax on the couch and hold him, trace against his skin, gently scrape his nails along the different bumps and small scars, the little impurities that serve to remind Issei that Shigeru really is human and not actually a fallen angel. Sometimes it’s hard to tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, they both stop paying attention to the volleyball match on the television. Shigeru slowly makes his way into Issei’s lap, and it’s not like Issei would rather have him anywhere else. He places his hands on his boyfriend’s waist, pressing his thumbs into the soft curves, mellowed out from high school. Shigeru’s still fit, as his job requires it of him, but Issei loves that he has something to hold, to dig his fingertips into as Shigeru grinds on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senpai,” Shigeru murmurs, pressing his nose into Issei’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei barely manages to hold back a laugh at the title. Old habits die hard, and all that. “Yeah, babe?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru moves so he’s fully straddling both of Issei’s thighs, his hips pressing down in little circles, just shy of where Issei’s beginning to feel aroused. “What if you fucked me again?” he asks as he continues to nose along the soft skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slow smile spreads across Issei’s lips, and he can already tell that his eyes are lidded with lust. “Yeah? You just can’t stay away from me, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would I want to?” And then he sucks the skin under his lips into his mouth, gently scraping his lower teeth along it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The action pulls a low grunt from Issei’s throat, and he tilts his head back against the couch. “It’s not-- it’s not even noon, babe, we just-- last night--” he gasps, his grip tightening around his lover’s waist. “Fuck, Shigeru.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Shigeru is right,” his boyfriend replies, pressing forward until they’re chest to chest, finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> putting some relieving pressure on Issei’s dick, hard in the sweats Shigeru had made him grab after breakfast. “Bedroom? I’d rather not have to go through the effort of cleaning cum off of the couch on our birthday.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point,” Issei manages, wrapping his arms around his lover and lifting him. Shigeru is quick to wrap his legs around his waist, sighing softly in what Issei can only assume is contentment as he’s carried to their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru giggles as he bounces slightly on their mattress. He’s still only wearing Issei’s button down, falling to his beautifully toned thighs as he lays back against his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, what a sight he is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei kneels on the mattress overtop of him and gives a lazy smile before kissing him, ever so slowly. He can feel Shigeru wanting to move faster, but he doesn’t allow him to take the lead. One hand rests lightly on his neck, making Shigeru gasp against Issei’s lips, encouraging him to slowly and teasingly unbutton the shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He traces his fingers along the newly exposed skin with each button undone, grinning into the kiss as he feels Shigeru’s muscles tense and jump beneath his fingertips. Only once the shirt is completely unbuttoned does Issei move away from the sweet temptation that is his boyfriend’s lips, kissing down his neck and sucking his own mark into the hollow of Shigeru’s clavicle, right next to one left there from the previous night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ, Issei,” Shigeru whines, “get on with it!” He begins to squirm, legs kicking out against the mattress and doing his best to duck away from Issei’s sinful tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei only hums against his skin and presses a hand down onto his hip to keep him still. Once he feels satisfied with the contrast of the hickey against Shigeru’s pale skin, he licks at it a couple more times, just to hear Shigeru moan, and drags his lips down to Shigeru’s nipple, already erect from the attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand in his messy locks drags his lips away from the tantalising bud. Issei juts his lower lip out in a pout, looking up to meet Shigeru’s wanton gaze. “But I was gonna do something there!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Issei,” Shigeru gasps, his very being filling Issei with the urge to take, take, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I need you to fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller rolls his eyes. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” He pries Shigeru’s fingers from his hair, taking his long setter’s fingers into his mouth and working around them with his tongue. “Impatient brat,” he muses fondly when Shigeru’s hips kick up again. “Play with your nipples for me, babe.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes,” Shigeru whimpers, bringing the fingers coated in Issei’s saliva up to one pebbled nipple, rubbing around it in a slow circle. Issei watches, enraptured, as his back arches off of the bed, his jaw dropping in the overwhelming pleasure. “Fuck, fuckfuck</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, Issei--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he moans, and Issei takes that as his cue to get back to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He presses hot, open-mouthed kisses against Shigeru’s supple skin, tracing his way down to the start of the deep cut of his hips. He tracks his tongue down over the waistband of the lacy little thong Shigeru’s wearing, flattening it over where the head of Shigeru’s mostly-hard cock is leaking precum through the panties. “So wet already,” Issei murmurs, watching as his lover’s cock twitches at his words. “And so needy, too! How are you so perfect for me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘M always perfect for you,” Shigeru replies in a soft groan. “I do my fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>best,</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You always succeed,” Issei confirms, smiling. “No sense in worrying over that one.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru pulls at a nipple with one hand and threads the other into Issei’s hair, like it belongs there. “Fuck, Issei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> get on with it,” he whines, grinding up against Issei’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wasting no more time, Issei pulls at the waistband of the thong, biting down on his bottom lip as Shigeru’s cock comes free. It’s an angry red, fully erect, and drooling precum that slides down his shaft and drips from his balls onto the sheets, a dark spot already forming on the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru lets out the most guttural moan Issei has heard in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time when he tracks his tongue along his shaft. “Issei! God, please!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In true teasing form, he only sucks lightly at the tip before pulling away. He’s now fully hard in his sweats; watching his lover fall apart under his ministrations is enough to get him going. “We’re getting there, baby,” Issei replies. “Just one more thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru groans and hooks his thighs over Issei’s shoulders, inadvertently perfectly setting up Issei’s next move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzles into the soft skin where Shigeru’s groin meets his thigh and turns his head to press a kiss against the warmth there. He drags his tongue along it as well, just to hear Shigeru start to whine. He bites down gently, sucking the skin between his teeth and beginning the process of making a hickey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, these thighs,” he murmurs when the first one is done, hearing only muffled moaning in reply. He presses back in with a low groan, sucking another hickey into fair skin, listening to his lover’s reactions to gauge how he’s doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru has his face stuffed into a pillow, holding it over his head with one hand as the other curls into Issei’s hair, effectively quieting the screams that would otherwise echo around the small room. A slow grin spreads across Issei’s lips at that, and he releases the skin between his teeth, kissing the reddening bruise tenderly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the fuck allowed you to exist?” Issei asks, exhaling harshly as Shigeru tightens the hand in his hair. “How the hell did I get an angel to settle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Matsukawa Issei, if you do not put your dick in me right now, I swear to all that is holy-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shigeru gasps as Issei picks up his hips, biting down on a knuckle as the sudden movement presses his throbbing dick against his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sensitive, hm?” Issei replies with a smirk, blowing a stream of air at Shigeru’s taint just to watch him squirm. He spreads his ass with his hands, brushing a thumb across his hole, pliant and soft under his touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru is too busy chanting Issei’s name like a prayer to notice him lowering his head. The first swipe of his tongue along the sensitive area pulls another scream from Shigeru’s lips. “Issei, Issei, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> please I need you inside--!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts off at the first prod of Issei’s tongue, sliding inside of him easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senpai,” comes Shigeru’s next exhale. “I meant your cock, not so much your tongue….” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei pulls back to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Don’t like it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want you to fuck me right now,” Shigeru pants. Even with his back at such an awkward angle, his hips still grind up into thin air, Issei’s grip on his waist holding him steady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei hums in return, pressing a thumb into the furled muscle. “This is the first step, unless you would rather we do it the normal way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, those eyes. “Could we do it the normal way? I really just want you inside of me, we’ve done enough foreplay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who is Issei to say no? “Pass me the lube, love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru shoots a deadpan glare in his direction. “I’m not quite in the position to do that, you see,” he replies. “I’m a little caught up with something else at the moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, you’re right, we should bring light bondage into the bedroom.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei laughs and lets Shigeru back down to the mattress gently. “Are you on a solid stance with that position? Or like… is it up for negotiation?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru blinks a couple of times, pausing with his hand hovering over the lube bottle. He looks back at Issei from the corner of his eye, “I’m open to discussion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Issei mutters under his breath, finally shucking his sweats from his legs and kicking them off, underwear quick to follow. “You’re so hot, how are you always so hot?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hot, you’re just horny.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Those are two statements that can and should coexist.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru covers his eyes with a hand and tries to keep a laugh in -- unsuccessfully. “I hate you,” he says as he passes the lube and a condom over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei leans forward to press a quick peck to his lover’s lips. “Love you too, babe,” he replies with a smile, dragging a finger along Shigeru’s enlarged shaft to watch his hips kick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You brat!” Shigeru yelps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei busies himself with tearing open the condom in preparation, so he doesn’t have to worry about it later. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, tapping at Shigeru’s thighs to get them further apart. “Open up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru’s hips roll again in anticipation, and he spreads his thighs at Issei’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s such a dream, honestly. The blush on his cheeks has spread to his collarbones, splotching across his chest and shoulders; his hair is starting to stick to his forehead, his breaths coming in short bursts; his fingers are scrabbling at the sheets, and Issei hasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched </span>
  </em>
  <span>him yet. The bruises on his thighs are beginning to take shape, and Issei knows that by tomorrow morning they’ll be a dark purple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru is so beautiful. And not only like this, spread out underneath Issei and grasping at a pillow like it’s his lifeline as two of Issei’s lube-coated fingers disappear inside of him and scissor him apart. No, he’s beautiful all the time. When they go on a walk and Shigeru complains about having to shield the sun from his eyes, when they make dinner and he remembers to add spices that Issei likes, when they’re laying on the couch and Shigeru starts to fall asleep on his chest, when he’s in the shower and hums whatever song is stuck in his head at the time. He’s so beautiful, endlessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei leans down to capture Shigeru’s lips with his own, suddenly overwhelmed by the wave of affection that washes over him. Shigeru throws his arms around Issei’s neck, pulling him closer, and then tearing away from the kiss to cry out in pleasure as Issei adds another finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Issei murmurs, still pumping his fingers in and out, teasing just shy of the spot he knows would make his boyfriend scream. “I honestly think I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru’s eyes snap open and his jaw drops as he gives Issei an incredulous stare. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don’t you fucking go proposing on me when I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>this fucking close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to an orgasm! That’s just, that’s bad etiquette, Issei!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei laughs at that, pressing their lips together again. “I promise not to propose in bed,” he replies, “and the only ring that I have readily available that fits both you and the situation would be a cock ring, so… do with that what you will.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru smacks his shoulder playfully. “I really do hate you,” he mutters. “Can’t fucking stand you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing you’re laying down, then,” Issei raises a teasing eyebrow, a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. He presses his fingers in again, his pinky teasing at Shigeru’s fluttering rim. “So… were you going to come, or…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastard,” Shigeru gasps even as his thighs start to shake from the attention his prostate is getting. “Will you still fuck me after?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei blinks a couple of times. “You—  you really want me to?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You already opened the condom,” Shigeru manages. “No point in letting it go to waste— </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The expletive comes when Issei practically rips his fingers from inside Shigeru and takes his boyfriend’s cock into his hand, pumping it vigorously and silencing his sudden screams with a kiss. “Come,” he hisses once he pulls back, holding a hand over Shigeru’s mouth to keep him quiet, “come right now, Jesus </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yahaba Shigeru, come right now, and then I’m gonna fuck you </span>
  <em>
    <span>senseless,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ll be feeling me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> after today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears spring to Shigeru’s eyes at the sudden overwhelming pleasure combined with the dirty talk that Issei has apparently perfected, and it’s only a few strokes before his back is arching off of the bed and his cock twitches in Issei’s hand. Pearly white semen shoots up his chest, some of it splattering against his chin with the force of his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Issei says smartly, watching as Shigeru’s eyelids flutter as his eyes begin to roll back, pleasure spreading its way through his limbs and making him go limp. The hand over his mouth combined with the tears rolling from the corners of his eyes and matting in his lashes brings Issei hurtling towards the brink of his own orgasm. “Shit, Shigeru, are you sure you still--” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me, Issei,” Shigeru murmurs, all of the bite gone from his voice, slipping into a post-orgasmic haze. “I’m sure I want you to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei gently bites at his nipple as a way of saying thanks, relishing in the stilted whimper that comes from his boyfriend’s mouth. “I won’t last long,” he promises, pulling the condom from the already torn packaging and rolling it onto his hard length. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru hums, still catching his breath. “‘S fine. Not like you have to worry about me finishing as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good point,” Issei grunts, pressing the head of his dick into his boyfriend’s tight heat. He braces himself over top of Shigeru, rolling his hips forward ever so slowly, pressing further and further into the warm velvet of Shigeru’s pliant walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fine line between pleasure and pain from oversensitivity is evident on Shigeru’s face, eyes tightly screwed shut and mouth hanging open. One hand grasps tightly at his hair, the other is just shy of tearing holes in their sheets. He ghosts a hand over his abdomen and presses down, and there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressure</span>
  </em>
  <span> there, oh god Issei’s in so deep, that’s so fucking hot-- “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, Issei,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he moans as Issei bottoms out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing his name in that tone tumbling gracelessly from Shigeru’s lips is what finally pushes Issei over the precipice. He grinds into his boyfriend as he rides out his orgasm, holding tightly to his waist and pressing in as far as he can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Christ, Shigeru,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Issei mutters, barely catching himself before he falls onto his lover. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru’s hands pull loose from their purchase and find their way into Issei’s hair, gently tugging him down into a kiss. It’s slow and sensual, and if he wasn’t so spent Issei is sure that Shigeru would be gunning for a second round before letting him go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised to fuck me hard,” Shigeru says quietly, eyes filled with admiration and teasing. “That wasn’t hard at all, Issei. I’m sorry to report back that the sex was less than exceeding expectations, and was merely adequate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Issei snorts at the comment, and noses his way into Shigeru’s neck. “Jesus, dumbass, don’t expect that much from me after you did… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He threads his fingers into Shigeru’s hair and tilts his head back to suck at a blossoming hickey again, relishing in the way he tightens around Issei’s cock, still sheathed inside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru whimpers as Issei finally pulls out, and then whines more as he pushes a single finger in. It’s nowhere near the size of his dick, but he clenches around it all the same, his hips rolling down into the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck you still manage to be so tight after so many rounds in so few hours will never cease to amaze me,” Issei muses as he pulls his finger out. He gently smacks Shigeru’s ass before he wraps his arms around his boyfriend, hoisting him up from the bed. “Come on, you sex god, you. Let’s go clean up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shigeru holds tightly and wraps his legs around Issei’s hips, rutting up against his bare front as Issei carries him to the bathroom. “Happy birthday,” he murmurs, nosing along Issei’s jawline. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah. Days like this are Issei’s favourite. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tag urself as lines from the fic i'm "i'm not hot you're just horny" "those are two statements that can and should coexist"  </p>
<p>Fun fact! The title is from Venus, The Bringer Of Peace by Gustav Holst, in The Planets suite. Idk why such a soft piece of music inspired this filth but,,,,, well. Just goes to show how fuckin soft I am for these dorks, doesn't it. I had Venus on repeat for a huge chunk of this fic lmfao </p>
<p>Another fun fact, this is the rarest pair I've written!!! and I though iwakuro was gonna be rare,,, SHEESH lol</p>
<p>comments and kudos are always appreciated! pls let me know what you thought! (incoherent screaming ALWAYS included &lt;3) </p>
<p>I'm on twitter @biscuitysguise (nsfw) and @biscuityskies (sfw,,, mostly) if you're interested!! Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>